Cutesy Little Boy Cadet and Horny General
by Viola.Thunder
Summary: Hehehe Sephiroth is a dirty horny man. And Cloud is experienced from Zack...


A small wiry teen entered the generals office. Sephiroth looked up to see the boy Zack had referred to him during training. He was lean and tall, with a beautifully angelic face with his pale complexion. His spkiy blonde hair darted and fell round his face, with energetic deep eyes looking out beneath.  
"Cloud Strife." Sephiroth leaned back in his chair and smiled at the boy.  
"Sir." Cloud looked obviously flushed and nervous. But in a cute way that was rare for some seventeen year olds.  
"You know why you have been summoned?" Sephiroth was just making small talk before he would make a move, Cloud didn't know this. He really thought he was in trouble. But he heard the rumours that happened in the Generals office.. he pushed those thoughts away to mere childish hopes. He had felt a lust for the general ever since he had joined the higher division and saw him more and more.  
"..No Sir." Cloud felt his hands begin to shake, so he stood at ease with them behind his back.  
" Cloud.." He didn't know where to begin, 'i've noticed you lately and i've had them increase your mako injections so i can fuck your brains out?..those mako sex drives... Sephiroth sighed and looked up at the teen.  
"Come here Cloud." Sephiroth took a deep breath and watched Cloud approach him. Sephiroth let his eyes drift down to Clouds crouch, and in the tight leather he could see Cloud was well endowered..that was probably the mako..he looked up into the boys eyes. Yes.. the mako..the light blue glowed like a beacon.  
Cloud shuffled over to the general, and looked at the floor. He had never been this close to him before and it was slightly unervy for him. He had been feeling so horny lately. He'd practically begged Zack to fuck him the other day. Zack obliged like he always did..but now, in the generals office like this, with sephiroth.. only the other night cloud was feeling so pent up, that while Zack was away, and couldn't service him, he masterbated while imagining the general.. Cloud took a deep breath and looked up at the general. Sephiroth was slightly flushing for some reason and Cloud raised an eyebrow.  
"Cloud," Sephiroth sighed. "You're obviously wondering why you've been sent here.." Sephiroth could feel himself begin to feel constricted in his leather pants under Clouds gaze, and stood up. Cloud was around the other side of the desk and Sephiroth motioned him to come closer. Cloud, confused shuffled a little closer. He was about a metre away from Sephiroth now and it was killing him, he was so horny..and the General was so sexy it almost hurt.

"Closer." Sephiroth muttered. Cloud obliged, wondering if he was going to start a suprise spar with him.  
Cloud was now between Sephiroth and the desk, Sephiroth stood directly in front of him. Cloud was practally drooling.  
"Sir..i.." Cloud was wondering if jumping the general would be worth the punishment.  
Sephiroth couldn't handle it anymore, and leaned over, silencing Cloud with his lips. Cloud was so caught up in his daydreams he had a suspeneded reaction. But as soon as he realised he wasn't dreaming he kissed back, and pulled the general towards him pressing their bodies together. Sephiroth was suprised at this sudden turn of events but then just pushed cloud harder and kissed him back tenderly. Cloud moaned with the pressure of their bodies and feverishly kissed back, mad with lust and desire. Sephiroth felt the boys need and started to undo the cadets uniform. Cloud moved with sephiroths hands and started to kiss the generals neck, gently sucking and biting the skin. Sephiroth groaned with the sensation, and lifted cloud up onto the desk and clouds shirt fell back revealing a perfectly formed body. Sephiroth ran his fingers down Mako's achievement and much to Clouds delight began to undo his pants. Cloud leaned over and hastily undid Sephiroths shirt. Sephiroths shirt fell to the floor and Cloud moaned with feverish longing. Sephiroth reveled in what the Mako was doing to him and pushed him back, and began to straddle him on the desk, pulling off Clouds pants as he did so.  
"Oh Sephiroth.." Cloud groaned as the general mounted him and pressed his own body against the boys naked one. Cloud quivered with need as he felt himself harden against the generals restrictive pants.

Sephiroth felt Cloud hardern in response to his touch and smiled. Sephiroth leaned in and began to gently kiss and suck clouds neck, Sephiroth let his hands wander down the boys perfect body, sephiroth took Clouds throbbing erection in his hands and began to slowly pump and massage him. Much to clouds oral approval.  
"Ohh...uhh.. Sephiroth..mmm" Cloud arched his back in pleasure and came with Sephiroths last hard stroke.  
Cloud laid back spent for a few seconds then leant up and kissed the general as hard as he possibly could ripping off his pants as he did so. Cloud leaned in and moaned as Sephiroth pushed back harder on his lips, cloud probing his mouth with his tongue. Sephiroth gripped the boy against his, their naked bodies pressed together in a crazy lust.

"Oh Sephiroth just take me..p.please, take me.." Cloud moaned. Sephiroth was more than willing as cloud lay on his back, Sephiroth leant clouds legs over his shoulders and thrust into cloud, hard.  
"uhhh.."Cloud gulped and bit his lip, Sephiroth leant his head back in ecstasy as he began to create the rhythm. Thrusting in deeper and harder into cloud, clutching onto the desk. Cloud brought Sephiroth in harder with his hands on his hips. Sephiroth began to moan as cloud pushed back with his thrusts.  
He had to hand it to Zack,Cloud sure was experienced.Sephiroth was caught off guard as cloud pulled his hips, almost entering cloud completely. Cloud moaned in time with Sephiroth as they began to pick up the pace. Sephiroth could feel himself beginning to climax and sought Clouds hard cock with his hand while supporting himself with the other. Cloud moaned as Sephiroth began to squeeze and pump in time with his thrusts. Cloud came all over the generals hand as sephiroth came inside of cloud shortly after.  
"Sephiroth.. uhh.." Cloud managed to push up as Sephiroth took himself out of cloud with a moan.  
Cloud stumbled forward in spent effort and pushed Sephiroth to the floor. Sephiroth had never been dominated like this, all of his lovers were too scared. He liked it. For once he felt a tad weaker then someone. Cloud roughly kissed Sephiroth and leant with all of his weight on his arms. Sephiroth kissed back in urgency with the boy, he felt so good.. he was much more satisfying than any of the others (probably thanks again to Zack) and he was so responsive to both of their bodies. Cloud had straddled the man of his dreams and he was loving it. He began to alternatly kiss and bite sephs neck and collarbone, while softly gyrating against his crotch. Sephiroth groaned with the feel of his hard dick being softly rubbed by clouds body. Cloud heard his response and began to rock and bite harder. Sephiroth liked the boys tricks but he knew both of their needs and pushed cloud back. Cloud raised his eyebrows questioningly but then understood as Sephiroth pushed cloud back down to hands and knees as he stood ubove him. Sephiroth entered cloud again, this time from behind easing it in slowly, and teasing him with his movements. This time Cloud had more control of their bodies and used it. He suddenly thrust back with one of the generals pushes and contacted with the generals hips so hard, Sephiroth let out a pleasured gasp. This boy really was good.. Seph thought as Cloud used his muscled arms for suspension as he rammed himself back with the generals thrusts.  
They both shuddered with the hard contact and almost lost the rhythm. Sephiroth felt himself fully enter the boy, something he had never been able to do with the other cadets, and he moaned as Cloud rocked stiffly against his crotch. Cloud responsed by taking in one of the generals thrusts so hard he felt as if his brains were being fucked out. "Ohhh...uhh yess!..yes, oh uhh!" Cloud groaned as the general moaned out his name in esctasy.  
"Cloud, oh..cloud..uhh..Cloud!!.." 

"Enjoy him did you?" Zack asked the General, noticing the bite marks on his collarbone. Cloud had a thing with biting..Zack smiled at the thought.  
Sephiroth just coughed and blushed. He'd be seeing the cadet tonight.  
Zack just grinned. 


End file.
